The Lion King III: A Journey of Love and Hate
by Vitani008
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have had twins, a prince named Amiri and a princess named Amirah but Amirah is kidnapped at a young age and taught to know only hate for Simba and devotion to Scar. only 15 review but 1500 hits!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello there. I finally got around to writing this story. I've had these ideas for awhile; I just never had enough time to actually get into the computer but here it is. I'm sorry if it takes a while, but hopefully you'll stick with me for each chapter update. Well, anyways, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know the drill. I don't own the Lion King characters, only the ones you haven't heard of.

* * *

-The Lion King III: A Journey of Love and Hate-  
By Vitani008

-Prologue-

Morning was creeping over the savanna as the giant golden sphere of the African sun gradually rose over the horizon and the grasses of the savanna swayed in the warm breeze. The silence of the sunrise hovering over the savanna and the stillness of the water in the morning was always such a peaceful sight but the tranquility was unexpectedly penetrated by a lion's prevailing roar in the distance. Each and every creature of the Pride Lands turned toward the direction of it.

The animals of the Pride Lands recognized the unmistakable roar that belonged to King Simba, ruler of the Pride Lands. The animals followed the roar, awaiting the ceremony of their future ruler. Coming from every direction, the animals gathered in front of the spectacular rock, prominently known as the Pride Rock.

Atop the rock, a handsome, majestic lion emerged from the cave, mounting the cliff. The lion had a bright golden-yellow coat, honey brown eyes and a shiny, scarlet mane which flew in every direction with the wind. This lion was known everywhere; he was the king of the Pride Lands, the famous King Simba. The breeze swirled around him in mini tornadoes as Zazu landed beside him with a wide grin, bowing. Simba simply nodded and looked to the bright blue sky. Hidden in the clouds, the legendary Mufasa had shown up to celebrate the joyous day, as well.

Following right behind him, was an attractive slender lioness with crème coloured fur and calm blue eyes. She was also easily recognized as she was King Simba's wife, the dignified and elegant Queen Nala.

As they reached the peak of the rock, the crowd parted for a weak, old baboon that made his way through the large group of animals, wobbling on his staff. He had short gray hair and a long white beard. He was Rafiki, the wise, old baboon who lived in the ancient tree a ways away from Pride Rock.

He made his way through the crowd and climbed the steps of Pride Rock until he reached the top where he embraced Nala and then Simba.

Then he entered the dim lighting of the cave where a young attractive lioness lay with her mate standing beside her. The lion had taupe coloured fur, a long black mane and emerald green eyes. Beside him, the lioness had golden-peach fur and the same honey brown eyes as her father. She lay with a bundle of fur in her arms.

As Rafiki got closer to them he bowed. They were Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu of the Pride Lands, daughter of King Simba and son of Zira. He embraced Kovu, as Kovu raised a paw to pat his back. Rafiki backed up and took a look at Kiara. He smiled, remembering the day she of her ceremony. He wrapped his arms around her neck and then the little bundle of fur awoke.

As the young cub yawned, another one rolled over on its back, both of them looking around. The first cub had a golden coat and a lighter coloured stomach and paws while the other cub had a darker brown coloured fur and a crème coloured stomach and paws. The darker coloured one had Kovu's significant emerald green eyes and the other had Kiara's honey brown ones. You could tell these cubs belonged to Kiara and Kovu as they resembled them so much. The baboon picked up one of his sacred fruits and bashed it against the wall, cracking it in half, spreading the moist insides over the cubs' foreheads. He then bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt and sprinkled it over the cubs' noses.

Picking up the infants, he exited the cave, Kiara and Kovu accompanying him. He ascended the precipice of the rock, and lifted the young lion cubs into the air as the crowd below broke in to an uproar of cheering.

Elephants smacked the ground with such effort, the water rippled and the birds went into flight, flying over Pride Rock, while monkeys hopped around, screeching in delight and giraffes and gazelles jumped in the water streams.

The warm breeze ruffled through Kovu's mane. He closed his eyes, though he could feel Simba's eyes on him. He opened his eyes suddenly to see a pleased grin across the face of his father-in-law. Kiara nuzzled up against him and smiled while the animal kingdom below continued to cheer for their future rulers. Nala rubbed up against Simba, as he sighed heavily. He was a grandfather.

The cubs struggled playfully in Rafiki's grip and swatted at the windblown leaves as they swirled around in the air. After much cheering from the assembled crowd, Zazu straightened and broadened his smile as Rafiki dropped his arms and held the children in his frail arms to be nuzzled by Kiara and then Kovu.

Meanwhile, a ways away, a meerkat was tightly holding the hair of a warthogs head as they raced through the forest. The meerkat had musky orange hair, a crème-coloured stomach, a light brown body, and the tip of his tail was a darker brown as well as his fingers and the stripes across his back. He was Timon, an outcast with the "no worries" kind of attitude. His best buddy, the simple-minded Pumbaa, was also an outcast. He had a brownish-red body, black hair on his head and on the tip of his tail and big tusks.

As they darted through the forest, dashing tree after tree, they were missing the ceremony of the future ruler they promised they would be on time for. As they neared the crowd of animals surrounding Pride Rock, Pumbaa skidded to a halt. As they were at the back and the giraffes and hippos were in front of them, they couldn't see Pride Rock or the new ruler. Though, as soon as they arrived, they animals began to leave.

"Oh, Pumbaa," whispered Timon, who was impatiently fidgeting with his tail. "We missed it! Simba's going to kill us."

"We'll just tell him we were here the whole time. He'll never know."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, we have better things to worry about."

"Right!" said Pumbaa. "Uh, like what, Timon?"

"Like Kiara's cub. Oh, Pumbaa, I'm so nervous. It has to be guy this time. It just has to be." He chattered his teeth and looked from side to side.

"Why does it have to be a guy, Timon?" asked Pumbaa.

"Well, if it's a guy then we won't have to deal with all the female drama like we experienced with Kiara."

"Oh yeah, good point."

"And if it's a guy we can teach him all about Hakuna Matata."

"But, Timon, I thought our motto was, 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going?'" He asked.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa," Timon put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "It's all about living in the moment. This moment is all about Hakuna Matata, got it? Besides, that was before I was positive it was going to guy."

"How can you be so sure, Timon?" asked Pumbaa.

"Well, think about it, Buddy. What are the chances that it'll happen twice in a row?"

"Uh, not that slim," answered Pumbaa.

"Pbbb," Timon just pushed his hands through the air towards him and ignored him.

As they neared Pride Rock, they could see Simba at the crest of the slanted rock. Pumbaa trotted up to him.

"Hey guys, I didn't see you down there. What happened?" asked Simba.

"Ah, gee, Simba. We tried to make it on time but we were held up. You know, helping Uncle Max and the rest of the meerkat colony move into the outlands. Sorry we missed the ceremony," said Timon.

"Ah, forget it, you guys." He hugged Pumbaa and Timon, "You're here now."

Suddenly Rafiki came out of the cave with the darker cub in his arms. "Hey, Timon, Pumbaa, doesn't she look just like Kovu? Same eyes, same everything…" Rafiki was cut off.

"Ah, so it is a girl this time, isn't?" asked Timon covering his eyes with his miniature hands, seeing Rafiki nod slightly. Throwing his hands in the air in frustration, he turned to Simba and said, "Uh, Simba, you're father definitely isn't on our side, is he?"

"Oh, he's on your side, alright," said Simba, proudly as Kiara came out of the cave with the lighter cub in her mouth. Timon jumped off Pumbaa, punching the air.

"Yes! I knew it. Call it mother's intuition or whatever. I don't care! I knew it!" He danced around, obviously quite pleased.

"Timon," Pumbaa said stunned, tapping Timon on the shoulder but Timon only ignored him and continued to dance, "Timon," he said louder, tapping his shoulder harder this time.

"What?" said Timon, hunched over with his hands hanging low.

"Look." Pumbaa pushed Timon's head towards Rafiki.

Rafiki chuckled and took the second cub from Kiara's mouth and cradled them both in his arms.

"Twins," Pumbaa said still stunned.

"Twins?" yelled Timon.

"Oy!" and the two of them collapsed in a dead faint.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, so this is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed writing it. Please review because it would make me happy and I would love you forever! And I'll mention you in the next chapter! I'll be updating soon, hopefully by next week. 


	2. Chapter One

Author's note: Hey, here is the first chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it posted. And for those who have watched the deleted scenes of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, I'm sorry I used them in my story. They just fit in so well with the changes I made. I didn't think they should have been cut but they were. Oh well, Enjoy chapter one.

-The Lion King III: A Journey of Love and Hate-  
By Vitani008

-Chapter One-

The large African sun was steadily getting smaller as it fell behind the horizon of the savanna. The gentle wind became somewhat colder as most of the animals were resting for the night, preparing for the next morning while one baboon in particular was still awake, singing in his baobab tree.

"Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana!" chanted Rafiki while he painted pictures on the trunk of his aging tree. Next to the drawings of Kiara and Kovu, he added two new cubs with the ceremonial mark across their foreheads. He laughed to himself, as the wind blew Rafiki's hair wildly, signifying Mufasa's presence.

"Ooh, Mufasa! Such a day this has been! The births of Princess Amirah and Prince Amiri; another circle is complete and yet two more to be completed. The Pride's future is once again secure." He gazed proudly at his drawings as the wind blew at the painting, scattering some of the markings, "Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Mufasa-- look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now. What's the matter with–?" He paused for a moment, understanding. "Ooh... there is trouble in the Pride Lands."

The wind blew a little stronger this time, scattering some more of the markings of the young cub drawings. He looked at the paintings and noticed that one of the drawings was now quite faded, almost not even visible.

"What?" he asked confused. Realization came to him with a puff of wind, "One of the cubs is going to vanish."

"Hmm…" Rafiki pondered for a moment in silence before thinking aloud, "Where could this be happening? Certainly not in the Outlands; the meerkat colony moved in there."

"The Elephant Graveyard," he said simply, after a few moments of thinking under his breath. The wind blew a little more fiercely, rattling some of Rafiki's gourds, "But that's where Simba had banished some of the lionesses of Zira's pride, including her sister… Daeva."

In the Elephant Graveyard, a barren desert with animal bones scattered everywhere, lionesses lay chewing on bones while one lioness was pacing back and forth in front of a giant skull. She had a dirty light brown coat, darker fur around her eyes and on her paws, a crème coloured stomach and chocolate brown eyes. She was Daeva, the only sibling of Zira. Another lioness that resembled her so much lay just a few feet away from her. She had darker brown fur and lighter fur around her brown eyes. She was Daeva's only daughter, Zaira.

"Mother, calm down," Zaira reassured her mother soothingly, "They'll be back soon."

"Grandmother! Grandmother!" Suddenly two young female cubs came bounding towards them, both fighting to be the first one back with the news. They looked like identical twins, both having lighter coloured coats, crème coloured stomachs; the only difference being their eyes. One had blue eyes as the other had brown ones. The lioness stopped her pacing and lifted her head towards her giggling granddaughters.

"We were there, Grandmother!" called the first one.

"In the Pride Lands!" shouted the second one, louder.

"We saw the whole thing!" shrieked them both in unison.

"What?" Daeva asked, "Nitara, Vitara—what did you see?"

"Kiara and Kovu had twins!" they yelled.

"Twins?" she laughed but continued to look at the cubs as if waiting for more information.

"Yes, a son and a daughter," added Vitara, the blue-eyed cub, sounding pleased with her report.

"One of them looks exactly like Kovu and the other looks exactly like Kiara," explained Nitara, the cub with brown eyes, while Vitara only nodded vigorously.

"Well done." Daeva praised them then turning her attention to the other lioness. "Zaira, darling, you have raised two wonderful daughters."

"I know. They are just as devious as you, Mother," Zaira smiled, nuzzling her daughters.

"Yes, they are." Daeva acclaimed then thinking aloud, "Scar, my dearest, soon, we will reclaim your kingdom."

"Who is she talking to?" inquired Nitara and Vitara.

"Ssshhh. She's talking to Grandpa Scar," answered Zaira, listening closely.

"Grandpa Scar? Where?" gasped Nitara.

"Grandpa Scar's dead… genius," said her sister, swatting Nitara and missing.

"Yes… and so is your Aunt Zira, all because of Simba and that daughter of his, Kiara. And that useless, good-for-nothing nephew of mine, Kovu; he betrayed his own pride… and Scar." Daeva proclaimed with a sneer at the name of her nephew, "If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be forced to live in this dry, barren, disgusting elephant graveyard."

Vitara and Nitara lowered their heads in silent agreement as their mother walked away, into the giant skull with their grandmother.

"Come, children," Daeva turned and motioned them toward her. They followed as she continued, "I have devised a plan that not even Simba could ruin. At daybreak, we put that plan into action."

Daylight was splashing over the once black night sky, and Daeva, Zaira and the cubs were on the prowl. As they neared Pride Rock, Daeva stopped dead in her tracks.

"Look, there's Simba's majordomo, Zazu," affirmed Daeva, then turning her attention to the cubs, "You're on your own from here. You know what to do. And remember, you're doing this for Scar, alright?"

"Got it!" nodded Nitara and Vitara. "We won't let you down."

"I know you won't," said Zaira, nuzzling her daughters, "Good luck, and hurry back."

And with that, Daeva and Zaira turned and they were on their way back to the elephant graveyard, awaiting Nitara and Vitara's return. Nitara and Vitara walked through the tall grasses of savanna, acting ill and tired as Zazu flew slowly overhead.

"Oh my, oh my; you poor things, you need help. Stay put and I'll get the King," stammered the beautifully coloured bird as it flew away, in the direction of Pride Rock.

"We are good." Nitara gave Vitara a high-five after the dodo was out of sight.

Back at Pride Rock, King Simba was sleeping soundly beside his wife, Queen Nala before he was abruptly awoken.

"Sire," called the bird as he flew into the cave, landing by his head.

"What—oh, Zazu. What's so important?"

"Sire, there are two young female rogues out on the savanna. They need medical help, immediately."

"Alright, show me the way. I'm following you," he bumped his mate awake, "C'mon, follow us."

"What? Simba, what's going on?" Nala asked, after yawning. She knew something wasn't right and followed Simba out of the cave.

"This way, Sire, this way," directed Zazu, exiting the cave, Simba and Nala following closely behind. Once outside, Simba nudged Pumbaa awake.

"Timon, Pumbaa. I need you go and find Rafiki for me."

"Huh? We're up. We're up," stuttered Timon but before he could ask what was going on, Simba and Nala were out of there, following Zazu.

Vitara and Nitara were play-fighting, when suddenly Vitara stopped what she was doing and dropped to the ground, "Nitara. There they are; act unconscious."

"There they are, Sire."

"Oh, they're only cubs," he observed.

"They're not old enough to be on their own," added Nala, "Let's get them back to Pride rock so they can be treated by Rafiki."

Nala grabbed one in her mouth and trotted off, Simba doing same. Soon they were back at Pride Rock where Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa were waiting. After checking them out, Rafiki exited the cave with the two young cubs trailing not far behind him.

"They are healthy cubs; a little underfed but none the less healthy. I'm guessing they have been walking for less than day. They must live nearby—," Rafiki trailed off.

"They better stay here until they have enough strength to find their way home," suggested Nala, watching as their ears perked up.

"What are your names?" questioned Kiara.

"I'm Nitara and this is my younger sister, Vitara."

"How did you get so far away from home?" inquired Kovu.

"We were just playing around and then we had no idea where we were. We knew were in the Pride Lands but we didn't know how to get home. And then you found us," answered Vitara, sweetly.

"You better stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we'll get you home," arranged Kovu, then turning to Kiara, "We should check on Amirah and Amiri. It's about time that they'll be waking up."

And with that, Kiara and Kovu left Rafiki, Timon, and Pumbaa, Simba and with cubs.

"Go ahead and do whatever you wish. Just keep yourselves out of trouble, alright?" beamed Simba as both cubs nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you two; go have fun and don't get lost. The hunting party will be back soon with lunch," called Nala as the two cubs ran off as Kiara and Kovu exited the cave and followed Simba and Nala out of sight.

Once out of ear range, Vitara and Nitara began went over their plan.

"Nitara, we have to act quickly. The hunting party will be back soon. These cubs are the prides' pride and joy, once all the lionesses are back; there is no chance of grabbing one of them. We have to act now," ordered Vitara, racing back to Pride Rock, sneaking into the cave where the Prince and Princess were sound asleep.

"Quick, Kiara will be back soon to check up on them. Grab one and we can take turns if we only take one, agreed?" suggested Nitara.

"Smart thinking," approved Vitara, grabbing the darker coloured one, exiting the cave and running towards the elephant graveyard.

Once back in the elephant graveyard, Nitara and Vitara dropped the young crying cub in front of their grandmother who seemed quite pleased.

"I always knew you were Scar's granddaughters and never once, have I doubted you," acclaimed Daeva as Zaira rolled her eyes but Nitara and Vitara didn't notice, "I thought you said there were twins?"

"Uh, we did but we couldn't get the second one, so we just grabbed one," explained Vitara.

"Let's hope you grabbed the Prince. Guys are stronger, more manipulative and more powerful that girls," stated Daeva, but Vitara and Nitara knew right away that they grabbed the wrong cub, when their grandmother's face fell.

"Grandmother; we're so sorry," explained Nitara.

"The hunting party was coming back soon and –" continued Vitara.

"We had to make a decision quick," added Nitara.

"We're so sorry," they finished together.

"No, no. This won't be so bad. If she has Kiara's strong will and Kovu's sharp wit then this could work out to our advantage," Daeva grinned viciously. As she changed her mind, the rest of the lionesses had gathered around, then she continued, "We will train to her to be as scheming, controlling and deceitful as Scar was," she paused and looked at Zaira, "And we will convince her that you are her mother and that Scar was her grandfather and that he was the rightful king." She grabbed the young cub in her mouth and climbed to the top of the giant skull, the rest following, "She will know only hate for Simba and devotion to Scar. Who's with me?" she asked, laughing maliciously while her pride roared in response, "Tomorrow we start her training."

Author's Note: So that was Chapter Two. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Read, Review, Enjoy…

Names and Meanings:

Amirah – Princess  
Amiri – Prince  
Nitara – deeply rooted (I chose this name for the name, not the meaning; what does "deeply rooted" mean?)  
Vitara – "Vitani"  
Zaira – "Zira"  
Daeva – Evil


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Alright, here is Chapter Two. I got this chapter done pretty quickly so sorry if it isn't as good as the first couple chapters. I was up at the local ski hill with my family for Christmas Holidays staying in our condo. We don't have the internet there so I was forced to write rather than chat on msn not that I was overly upset, you know. Enjoy.

* * *

-The Lion King III: A Journey of Love and Hate-  
By Vitani008

-Chapter Two-

A few years later, back at Pride Rock, the young golden coloured prince, pranced up the slanted rock and skidded to an abrupt halt as he reached the top. He looked out at what he would one day rule and roared. Behind him, someone chuckled slightly. The young prince turned around face to face with a young female cub with big blue eyes and a golden coloured coat. She was the Prince's best friend, Dakota.

"I don't think you get to do that until you're king, which you're not," she continued to giggle.

"Well, I'm the future king, so I get to do whatever I want."

"I don't think it works that way, Amiri."

"When I rule, things will work that way," Amiri laughed, "Grandpa Simba said he was going to show me the whole kingdom today, but the sun is almost at it's highest and he's still sleeping."

"He's old, Amiri. But you're right; he should be up by now," Amiri and Dakota turned around to see Queen Nala smiling, "Go on and wake him up, darling."

"Thanks, Grandma," he trotted off into the cave, Dakota bouncing off towards her mother who was lying with the rest of the lionesses.

"Grandpa! Grandpa Simba! Wake up!" called Amiri as he bounded up to him, pouncing on his back.

"Amiri?" asked Simba, rolling over, knocking Amiri off him and yawning.

"Get up, Grandpa. You promised you'd show me the kingdom today," he climbed up on the side of his face and bit his ear, playfully.

"I did?" he asked opening one eye looking into the angry eyes of his grandson, "I mean. I did. Of course I did. I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, let's go," squealed Amiri, hurdling out of the cave, his grandfather sauntered slowly behind him. Amiri rushed to the top of the rock which shot skyward, while his grandfather stretched and yawned as he bathed in the sunlight.

"Hurry Grandpa!"

"Amiri, you must understand that I am not as young and quick as I used to be. I'm old now. Soon I will join my father and the other great kings of the past in the stars. Then you're father will take over as the King of the Pride Lands, and then when it is his time, when you're much older it will be your turn to take your place …" he gazed over the African savanna, watching the animal kingdom and continued looking to the clear, cloudless sky, "…in the Great Circle of Life."

"I've always wanted to be King but if you and Dad have to die in the process then forget it."

"But, Amiri, it's how it goes. Here, this is how my father explained it. We eat the antelope, right? But when we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass so we are connected in the Great Circle of Life. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand. So when I rule the Pride Lands, what will be my kingdom?"

"Everything the light touches," Simba explained simply.

"Everything the light touches? Wow!" he exclaimed, "That will be my entire kingdom?"

"Yes, but you must promise me, you will never leave the Pride Lands. It's dangerous out there."

"Why? What's out there?"

"You see that dark shadowy place over there?" he asked, pointing at the place he was talking about.

"Yes."

"That is the Elephant Graveyard. Your grandmother and I went there as cubs after both my uncle Scar and my father told me never to go there, but my curiosity got the better of me."

"What happened, Grandpa?" the curiosity getting the better of Amiri.

"We got mixed up with some hyenas but luckily, my father came to the rescue. He was so disappointed in me."

"Don't you hate it when they're disappointed? It's such a guilt trip, isn't it?"

"You have no idea what a guilt trip is," laughed Simba, "You didn't know my father. He was the best at giving the 'I'm so disappointed in you…' lecture."

"I wish I could have met him, Grandpa," whispered Amiri, sighing slightly.

"I do too. He loved cubs, you two would gotten along famously." There was a moment of silence, before Simba chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"We are so off topic. You were asking what was outside of the Pride Lands."

"So what else is out there?"

"Well, the Outlands, of course."

"But, I'm allowed to go there with Timon and Pumbaa, right?" asked Amiri as Simba simply nodded.

"Just be sure to inform your mother before you go off. And please don't go to the Elephant Graveyard. No one knows what lies there."

"Alright, I promise but I thought a king could do whatever he wanted?"

"Oh, Amiri, being King isn't just about getting your way all the time," exclaimed Simba.

"Then what's it about?"

"Being responsible, keeping the pride and the Pride Lands safe, riding it of any fright, fear or insecurity that may find its way in here."

"Oh, but what if I can't do that? What if I don't make a good King?" asked Amiri

"Amiri," laughed Simba, "When I was young…"

"Oh no. Another 'when I was young…' story." Amiri rolled his eyes, "I get these all the time from Mom and Dad. They're stories aren't that exciting. They had boring lives. "

Simba chuckled but continued, "Boring: no, exciting: maybe a little. But, anyways, when I was young, I was just like you. Desperately wanting to be the king, always wanting my way and always discovering and exploring new places, but I was always afraid that I would disappoint my father. Shortly after he died, I ran away, blaming myself for his death. I didn't know this then but remember; everything you do, there will be consequences for. I learned that by taking the hard path."

"You ran away? Now, your life was exciting. What happened?"

"That is a story for another time. All I will tell you is that because I ran away, the Pride Lands were taken over and ruled by one lion who wasn't the rightful king. He drove the pride into starvation but he didn't care. He couldn't let go of the hatred and in the end, everything turned against him. But because I didn't want to take my place as King, I let that lion bring harm to the pride, my mother, my best friend. But today is not about me; it's about you, so promise me; no matter how bad things are, you can come and talk to me or your parents. Nothing is bad enough that you have to run away. "

"Alright Grandpa. I won't take the hard path. But what's the easy path?"

"I didn't say not to take the hard path. The hard path may be the rightful path but you'll know when you come to it. I took the hard path, but in the end, the bad guy was defeated and I took my rightful place as King, so in the end, it all worked out to the better. But, Amiri, there will be a point in your life when you must choose between two paths. One will be easy and one will be quite hard," Simba explained, pausing then continuing, "I know when you think about it, you'll want to choose the easy path right away, but think about it first. The easy path might no be the right path. It's up to you make that decision. It's a decision that no one can help you with, not me, not your mother or father, not even Dakota."

"Not even Dakota? But she's my very best friend."

"Not even Dakota. As my mother said, 'The answer lies within your heart', meaning only you can choose a path," Simba smiled, remembering his mother. She went peacefully and she was happy with her husband in the skies.

"This point? H-how will I know? When I come across it, I mean?" stammered Amiri.

"Don't worry, Amiri. You'll know." Amiri gave him a confused look and Simba chuckled, "You just will."

"Alright, grandpa. I trust you," he smiled.

"Okay, run along now," he nudged Amiri from behind. Amiri bounced off, in search of Dakota as his grandfather stayed behind, sitting on the hill, looking out to the sky. When he found Dakota, she was playing in the water hole with two other cubs. She was with a young male with almost white coloured fur, stomach, paws and chocolate brown eyes. His name was Avaro and he was the son of one of the lionesses of the pride. The other cub was a female with a dirty light brown coloured coat and bright blue eyes. She was Aziza and she was Vitani's only cub.

"So, Amiri, did King Simba show you the whole kingdom?" questioned Avaro.

"Oh yeah; the whole kingdom, and I'm going to rule it all!"

"You know you'll have to marry a lioness before you can rule the Pride Lands," explained Aziza.

"Are you suggesting he marries, oh, say… you?" asked Dakota, with a daring glare.

"Eww, no; I'm his cousin. That's disgusting, though it would be nice to be Queen of the Pride Lands." Aziza sighed.

"You know what I just realized; Dakota will be the queen of the Pride Lands," said Avaro, deep in thought.

"…but that means I have to marry her," added Amiri.

"Yes, but think about it. I'm a guy so you can't marry me and Aziza's your cousin so you can't marry her. That makes Dakota the only eligible candidate. That is if you want to be King," explained Avaro. Both Amiri and Dakota glanced at each other and blushed.

"But it'd be so weird," Amiri stated.

"Yeah, I can't marry him," Dakota agreed.

"We're best friends," they declared.

"But you have no other choice, Amiri," concluded Aziza.

"Unless…" thought Avaro aloud.

"Unless what?" demanded Amiri and Dakota.

"Unless, Dakota's mom or another lioness has another cub; a daughter," said Avaro, a-matter-of-factly. Suddenly Aziza burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like that'll happen. We cause enough trouble around here; why would anyone in this pride want another cub to worry about?"

"She's got a point, Amiri," Dakota pointed out, "But who said it had to be in this pride? Princess Kiara married out of the pride. Perhaps you'll meet someone who isn't in this pride."

"Hmm… maybe, but I'm too young to be worrying about who I'm going to marry."

"Who's marrying who, Amiri?" All four cubs spun around.

"Hey Mom," smiled Amiri, "Nobody's marrying anyone."

"At least not for awhile," whispered Aziza, though everyone could hear her. Kiara laughed quietly as Kovu showed up beside her.

"Oh, Kovu; your son wants to get married," she laughed.

"Mom…" said Amiri, angrily, through gritted teeth.

"Does he, now?" he questioned then turning his attention towards his son, "You should wait until you know what a hassle the ladies can be."

"Uncle Kovu!" giggled Aziza.

"My thoughts exactly," huffed Amiri.

"Oh, you two," Kiara was talking to Aziza and Avaro, "You're parents wish to speak with you."

"About what, Aunt Kiara?" asked Aziza, curiously.

"They didn't say, but it sounded important." Aziza and Avaro said their goodbyes and were on their way back to Pride Rock. After his parents were out of earshot, Amiri turned to face Dakota who was rolling around on the ground, laughing.

"Dakota, it's not that funny," he said with a straight face.

"You're right, you're right," laughed Dakota then mimicking Kovu the best she could she continued, "You should wait until you know what a hassle the ladies can be."

"Hey, Dakota; listen to this: Grandpa Simba was telling me about this place he went to with Grandma Nala when they were cubs. I want to check it out."

"It's probably some place dumb," she started, rolling over on her back and swatting at a fly as Amiri shook his head.

"It's anything but dumb. It's an Elephant Graveyard."

"Cool!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"I know!"

"An elephant graveyard, huh? Is that safe?" she asked casually.

"It's a graveyard; meaning the elephants are _dead_," Amiri pointed out.

"Yeah, but how'd they get there?"

"Beats me," he shrugged her shoulders, "But c'mon, it'll be fun."

Dakota didn't say anything, let alone move. She just looked at her friend.

"You're not scared are you, Dakota?" Amiri asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared, but my mom always told me never to leave the Pride Lands. It's not safe out there," whispered Dakota in a voice that was almost impossible to hear.

"Yeah, that's what my grandpa said but it's a graveyard, Dakota. What could happen?" Amiri laughed as he continued, "Their ghosts are going to rise from the dead and poke us with sticks?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Alright, let's get out of here!" said Amiri, walking away from the water hole, Dakota by his side.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that was Chapter Two! I thought some of that was really cheesy but I was in a rush to get it get it down. I'm going away for the holidays; away from the internet so I wanted to get posted before I left. I'm not going to say I don't want flames because; really I don't care. As always, Read, Review, Enjoy. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Okay, Chapter Three is finally up! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Those are what keep me going. Okay, well here is Chapter three. Enjoy.

* * *

-The Lion King III: A Journey of Love and Hate-  
By Vitani008

-Chapter Three-

Racing at top speed, the two lion cubs headed for the Elephant Graveyard they were so desperate to see. As they ran through the savannahs tall grasses, Amiri could see their destination.

"Look, Dakota! There it is!" Amiri shouted to Dakota as she sat beside him, both of them looking down at the giant skull.

"Whoa!" Dakota beamed in sight of what was in front of her. Suddenly, Amiri pounced on Dakota as they tumbled down the hill, laughing. They stood up and looked around.

"Who are you?" Amiri and Dakota whirled around to see they were surrounded by three young cubs, all looking to about their age or slightly older.

"Pride Landers, I presume," said the second one to the first.

"Yes. We are from the Pride Lands," answered Amiri nervously.

"What are you doing so far away from your precious rock?" asked the third.

"We were just exploring. We'll be on our way," explained Dakota turning to leave, Amiri following suit.

"Just exploring?" asked the first one, hopping in front of them.

"Yes, but we're leaving."

"What are you're names, Pride Landers?"

"I'm the future king, Amiri and…" he was cut off as Dakota introduced herself, "…and I am Dakota."

"The future king, huh?" she said, wrinkling her forehead and lifting her eyebrows.

"Oh my, that is such a title to live up to," said the third cub, circling around them.

"You must feel so important," said the second one sarcastically, giving her best fake smile.

"Oh my, where are our manners, girls? I am Vitara," said the first cub.

"My name is Nitara," added the second.

"And I am their sister, Amirah," she smiled.

"Amirah? Sounds pretty close to my name."

"Yeah… weird, huh?" asked Amirah.

"So, tell us. Why have you come here?" asked Nitara, sitting down in front of them.

"We were bored. Thought maybe some adventure to some place we've never been to but be fun," explained Dakota.

"Fun?" asked the Amirah as if she'd never heard of it.

"Yeah, like exciting or thrilling," continued Amiri.

"Exciting? Thrilling?" asked Vitara, glancing at her sisters.

"You mean you've never heard of fun?" questioned Dakota.

"Well, our grandmother is very strict," explained Nitara.

"We train all day long," continued Vitara.

"She says she has 'important plans for us,'" added Amirah, rolling her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Hmm… not sure; never questioned it," Nitara shrugged her shoulders.

"Want to play a game?" asked Dakota.

"A game? You mean like fighting?" asked Amirah, sticking her rear in the air and growling.

"Uh, no; she means like Tag or Hide and Seek," explained Amiri.

"Tag?" asked Nitara.

"Yeah, I tag and you all run away from me. Get it?"

"Yeah, we get it," beamed Nitara.

"Tag, you're it!" Dakota pounced on Amirah and the game had begun. They played for hours in the Elephant graveyard. Amiri was running away from being tagged. He was looking back, keeping an eye open for Nitara who was currently 'it'. He spun around as Nitara closed in on him, but then she started to cower away. Dakota was lying on the ground a few feet in front of his with her head between her paws as were the other cubs. Then he knew why. There was roar from behind him and he whirled around to see his grandfather, his grandmother beside him, his mother and father behind him, Timon and Pumbaa beside his mother and Aunt Vitani beside his father. He scampered away backwards towards Dakota, then lowered himself onto the ground and put his head between his paws. Then there was another roar from behind them. He turned again to see an old female lioness, a younger lioness side her and the rest of their pride behind them. Vitara, Dakota and Amirah bounded into view. After noticing what was going on, Dakota scampered over to her mother, who was back with the rest of the Pride Landers and Vitara and Amirah slowly walked over to the younger lion, their heads hung low. Nitara scurry over towards them as Amiri scuttled back to his mother.

"Aunt Daeva?" All heads turned to look at Vitani.

"Vitani, is that you?" Vitani nodded, "...and you're daughter, I presume."

"Vitani nodded again as Aziza hid behind her mother, as Daeva asked in a sweet voice, "How've you been these past few years, darling? How are you dealing with you're mother's death?"

"How could you bring _that_ up?"

"I knew you weren't going to; but don't you miss her?" she asked then nodding towards Simba she continued, "Or… has he completely brainwashed you?"

"No, I miss her but when we joined the Pride Lands, it was her decision not to. As much as you tried to convince me her death was my fault, I no longer believe that. It was her decision; she had it coming."

"Very well then; have it your way," she directed her attention to Simba, while nodding at Amiri who was huddled up behind Kovu's paws, "Is that your handsome grandson?"

"Yes and you have nothing to do with him so please… leave."

"Last time you're sister returned to Pride Lands, she died. Do you want that? And in front of you're granddaughters too?" asked Timon who was standing on Pumbaa's nose, who snorted.

"Oh, yes; have you met my granddaughters, Nitara, Vitara and Amirah?"

"Amirah?" questioned Kovu, raising an eyebrow then stealing a glance at Kiara.

"Yes, Amirah; and someday she will be Queen of the Pride Lands. Just you wait, Simba."

"Not this again…" Timon shook his head, "Your sister had plans to use her son to invade Pride Rock and look how he turned out. Trust us; you're plans for avenging Scar _never_ work."

"Oh, this plan is foolproof. It will work."

"That's what Mother always said," Vitani rolled her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Yes, well; you're mother wasn't the sharpest, now was she?" Zaira growled.

"She's your aunt; how could you talk about her like that?" Amiri piped up, jumping to his feet.

"Some aunt she was," Daeva narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Vitani questioned.

"She hated me and hated the fact that we were sisters, so she hated thr fact that I had a daughter."

"Why would that matter so much to her?"

"You are totally clueless, aren't you?" Zaira smiled evilly, "Scar was my father."

"What? Scar was my father."

"So I guess we're sisters, huh?"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Vitani pondered the situation, glancing at her family and friends but they all just shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, listen closely," Daeva smiled as she continued to explain the state of affairs, "You're mother was in love with Scar – him; being the father of both you and poor, poor Nuka – but then she went and ruined their relationship by fooling around with Samir, Kovu's father. However, he ran like a coward after Scar found out he wasn't the father of Zira's next child, though he took Kovu in as his own son."

"He really was a softy, huh?" Zaira laughed.

"But this doesn't explain how Scar is your father, unless…" Vitani trailed off.

"That's right; an affaire."

"But why? He loved my mother,"

"Not according to what he told me," Daeva declared, a hint of victory in her voice.

"What did he tell you?"

"Enough."

"…So he had an affaire with you… and your daughter was a lovechild?"

"You could say that."

"I don't want to believe you."

"I know you don't want to, but deep down you know it's the truth."

"Alright… I think we've heard enough," Kovu nuzzled his sister, who picked up Aziza and started to walk back to Pride rock, the rest of the pride following except Nala.

"Nala?"

"Daeva; why are you doing this? Did you really love Scar?"

"Of course I did," Daeva roared.

"Really; because it kind of seemed like getting involved with Scar was kind of like his way of getting revenge and this is your way of revenge."

"Revenge? No, no, no; I'm avenging him, not getting revenge. Get you're words straight."

"If you say so… but you were never like this before. I miss the old Daeva."

"You can't persuade me to give up my plans of domination with some pretty words and bringing back some old memories, Nala."

"I know…"

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh, Gasp! Amirah thinks she's Nitara and Vitara's sister! Ooh, suspenseful! And Nala and Daeva used to be friends? Hmm… Anyways, I'm proud of this story so far but I've had major writer's block on this chapter. It took me a couple _months _to finish it. So Sorry! But here it is… hope you liked it. Read, review, enjoy…

Names and Meaning:

Aziza – Precious  
Dakota – Friend  
Avaro – White


End file.
